


Cascade

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, False Memories, Gen, Memories, RvB Angst War, Self-Aware AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: An Angst War fic, prompted bynogoaway:The moment PFL-era Tex discovers what she is.





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> "Beth Allison" is thanks to [queseraawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraawesome), who was kind enough to share.

My name is Alpha  
My name is Beta  
My name is Tex

Helljumper, helljumper, where you been?  
 Feet first into hell and back again.

I’m Beth Allison. Friends call me Tex.

if I never take my armor off  
 I am a soldier.  
 I am at war.  
 No rest for the wicked.  
 Feet first into hell.  
 You should wear your armor as much as possible and familiarize yourself with its functions.  
 Your armor is your lifeline, agent. Use it well.

if I never take my helmet off  
 Atmospheric conditions unsuitable.  
 This armor will be the only thing between you and the vacuum of space.  
 I am a soldier. Nobody needs to know my face.

if I can’t remember my face  
 Vanity’s a luxury for civilians.  
 Leonard, stop it. You’re gonna make me late.

if I don’t remember eating  
 The chow’s nothing to write home about, I can tell you that.  
 There’s a reason they call ‘em Meals Rejected by Everyone.

if I don’t remember sleeping  
 You can sleep when you’re dead.

if I die  
 please bury me deep  
 with my MA5 down by my feet.

I’m Corporal Bethany J. Allison. My service number is  
I’m an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper.

How do we go?  
 We go feet first, sir.

I’m an ODST. I lead a squad of

if I am an ODST  
 I was an ODST before I was assigned to Project Freelancer.

My designation is Agent Texas. I’m an agent of Project Freelancer.  
I’m Agent Texas. My friends call me  
I don’t have any friends.

if nobody likes me  
 it’s only because they’re jealous.  
 I don’t need them.

if I don’t train with my team  
 it’s only because they can’t keep up.  
 I don’t need them.

if I don’t have friends  
 I didn’t come here to make friends.  
 I came here to kick some Covenant ass.

I’m an agent of Project Freelancer. I’m here to fight the Insurrection against the UNSC.  
Innies are selfish violent terrorists and a threat to human civilization and they have to be stopped.  
I’m Private Beth Allison and I came out here to stomp some Innie scum. Hoo-rah!  
Name’s Beth but my friends call me Tex.  
I don’t have any friends. I didn’t come here to make friends. I came here to  
I came here to

I’m Beth and I’m married to this nerd.  
I’m Tex and my boyfriend’s name is Church.

Don’t worry, you’ll see me again.

if you don’t say goodbye  
 you aren’t really gone.

Don’t worry

Don’t worry, baby, they’ll never get close.  
I’m here to stomp some Innie scum.  
I’m here to kick some Covie ass.  
I’m here to make sure they never get anywhere near  
my little girl  
I don’t have any kids.  
I’m married to this nerd.  
We never got married because I got called up.  
Leonard, stop it. You’re gonna make me late.  
Don’t be a baby. I’m doing this for us. For you. For Mal.  
Technically you’re not even supposed to be here.  
I’m doing this for

my little girl  
I don’t have any kids.

I met him in high school.  
I met him in training.  
I met him  
I don’t remember.  
I’ve always known him.

 

(Agent Texas. Allison.)

She’s not a teammate. She’s a traitor.  
I’m here to stomp some Innie scum.  
Is that what they told you we are?  
Is that what they told you  
Is that what

I never take my helmet off.  
I never take my armor off.  
I don’t remember what my face looks like.  
I should shower.  
I don’t train with my team.  
When was the last time I slept?

I met him in training I met him in high school I’ve always known him I’m doing this for you for us for Mal I don’t have any kids don’t be a baby don’t be so selfish I need to get back in the fight you can sleep when you’re dead I don’t remember my face I don’t train with my team I don’t remember what my hands look like I command a squad I don’t train with my team it’s only because they’re jealous it’s only because they can’t keep up better luck next time Carolina I’m doing this for you to make sure they never get anywhere near

don’t cry  
don’t say goodbye  
you’ll see me again

I don’t have any friends

 

(your friend, Connie)

 

I’m Agent Texas. Friends call me Tex.  
I’ve got a mission of my own.  
And I’m gonna need some help.


End file.
